Cake Fight
by WeasleyForMe
Summary: For Hermione's birthday, the twins manage to serve up a sugar coated prank.


_Cake Fight by WeasleyForMe_

_For Hermione's birthday, the twins manage to serve up a sugar coated prank. Hermione/George_

_This story is a birthday gift for Cate Ann. She wanted it to include a birthday prank or a cake fight. Happy birthday!_

* * *

><p>Hermione should have been used to it by now, but apprehension set in nonetheless as Fred and George placed a very large birthday cake down in front of her seat at the kitchen table in the Burrow. It looked beautiful, decorated with shimmering red and yellow flowers. But looks could be deceiving.<p>

What would it be this year? Multi-coloured hair? The inability to talk for an hour? Boils that lasted through the night? They _always_ came up with a new prank for everybody's birthday each year, and it was _always_ because they added something extra to the cake.

"Happy birthday, Hermione," George said with a smile as he bent to kiss her. That was the problem with dating a Weasley twin; they could go from cute to sinister before you could count to three!

"Don't forget to make a wish," Fred added with a mischievous glint in his eyes, and he magically lit all twenty birthday candles.

Hermione looked apprehensively around the table and met Harry's gaze. "Better just cut it and get it over with," he told her with a laugh. "Remember, my cake this year kept growing larger until we finished eating all of it."

"Or it might be filled with something that will explode the longer you put off slicing into it," Ginny added.

Unsurprisingly, Molly, Arthur and their other children all nodded in agreement.

"Yes, yes, mine gave all of us six eyebrows each!" Arthur said, shaking his head at the twins.

"I can't believe you all think so little of us!" Fred exclaimed. "We always take the time to ensure that each one of you has a beautiful birthday cake!"

"Yes, and we never even get a word of thanks," George added, scooting the cake a little closer to his girlfriend. "Now go ahead and blow out the candles, Hermione."

Sighing, she shielded her eyes as she quickly blew out all the candles, preparing for the worst. She slowly opened her eyes to see that her cake still looked the same. Nothing had melted, blown up or turned into split pea soup, which had actually been pretty funny when it happened to Percy.

But still, Hermione couldn't help but feel as though the twins were hiding something.

"See? You're all still alive," George told everyone with a grin. "There was no prank in the cake this time."

"Yes, but before Hermione cuts the cake, we do have one thing to say…" Fred added before trailing off.

"And that would be…" said George before looking back at Fred.

"Cake fight!" Fred screamed as George pulled a smaller cake out from under the tablecloth and smashed it into Hermione's face.

Hermione sputtered and tried to open her eyes. "What on earth did you do that for?" she shrieked at George, but then there was an eruption of noise in the room.

Hermione had to wipe cake and frosting away from her eyes before she could see what was going on. She watched as Bill reached both hands into her cake, broke off a corner and pummeled George in the side of the head with it.

"You'll pay for that!" George called to Bill, laughing hysterically as he tried to fling more cake back at him. However, George missed and got Ron right in the eyes.

Ron, thinking Fred had thrown it, smashed a slice of cake into his face. Soon the entire room was filled with flying chunks of cake.

"You're making a mess of my clean kitchen!" Molly shouted over all the noise, but then she was immediately hit by a mound of frosting. Hermione watched as Molly's expression changed from agitation to amusement. Then Molly reached into the ruined cake and pulled out a handful, launching it at Charlie.

In an instant, George pulled Hermione underneath the table with him, and the war waged on above them.

"I can't believe you did this!" Hermione gasped, trying not to laugh. "The two of you are incorrigible!"

George laughed and pulled her into a kiss. The flavours of cake and sugar melted in Hermione's mouth as she kissed him back, and soon she relaxed into his arms.

"So there was no prank inside the cake?" she asked as she released his lips.

"No, not this time," George answered with a grin.

"Well, I suppose that was kind of sweet of you," Hermione said, unsure if starting a cake fight was actually any better of them.

"There was no prank inside the cake, because this time we charmed the ice cream to instantly melt whenever anyone tries to eat it," George told her as he wiped some cake out of her hair.

Hermione's jaw dropped in surprise and she started to laugh.

"Yep, but we won't serve that until everyone calms down and gets cleaned up," George added with a smirk.

"So basically nobody gets to eat any cake _or_ any ice cream for my birthday? Where's the fun in that?"

"Oh, the fun will come later tonight when everyone's butterbeer turns into a dung bomb," George replied very seriously.

Hermione hid her face in her hands as she laughed, thankful that each of them only had one birthday a year.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading! :)<em>


End file.
